<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tits out for Cardi by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447602">Tits out for Cardi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Breasts, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tits out for Cardi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is alright, Cardinal?” you hesitantly ask from the bathroom, shrugging on your borrowed loose nightshirt that nearly entirely hid the pajama shorts beneath it. “I don’t want to put you out or anything… I can always try and find a couch to sleep on somewhere in the abbey. Or maybe sleep on one of the pews in the chapel.” Your usual quarters had been set aflame by an errant fire ghoul, much to the dismay of a not-insignificant portion of the congregation who were also without proper sleeping quarters for who knows how long. Sloppily tucking your hair into a loose band, you preened yourself slightly in the mirror before turning to leave the bathroom, coming to stand in the doorway facing Copia’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia still sat on his couch in his cassock, his biretta and gloves discarded to the table in front of him as he waited for you to finish up in the bathroom. “It’s no trouble, really-” he replied, turning slightly on the couch to face you with a soft smile. “It’s… partially my fault anyway…” he mumbled, face falling a bit. “It was my ghoul that burned the eastern wing, I should have been paying closer attention to him.” He looked down, rubbing over the knuckles of one hand with the other, embarrassed for letting Dew off the leash, so to speak, but also feeling a bit bashful as it appeared you weren’t wearing any pants. A light blush threatened to show itself under his dark eye circles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey, don’t feel like that,” you lightheartedly try to reassure him, coming to sit on the couch opposite him. “We all know how ghouls are, sometimes they’re just unpredictable.” You give him a genuine smile, trying to make him feel like you don’t blame him for what happened. Sure you just lost most of your possessions and your place to sleep, but at least you weren’t injured and things could, and would, easily be replaced. Copia looked up at you as you spoke, his face lightening up a bit as he smiled back at you before an abrupt yawn overtook him, his hand coming to cover his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ai… I better get cleaned up before I become too tired to do so.” He said, standing up from the couch with a groan. He started to walk off but turned to you halfway before gesturing towards the bed. “You can ah, take the bed for the night, si? I will take the couch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” You stood up, scratching at your arm a little anxiously. “I really don’t want to impo-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si si, Sorella, it is fine-” He flicked his wrist dismissively and clicked his tongue. “You are a guest here, yes? I cannot let a guest be uncomfortable now can I?” He smiled again and you returned the gesture, watching as he turned, quickly striding into the bathroom and closing the door behind him for privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an exaggerated yawn, you padded over to the plush bed, now extremely grateful for it as your knees hit the soft comforter that you were now eager to bury yourself in. By the time Copia had exited the bathroom, face washed clean of his Cardinal paint and wearing a loose-fitting matching pajama set with rat patterns over it, you were halfway to dreamland as you crumpled his soft blankets in your fist just under your chin. “Nice pajamas” you said with a light giggle, watching as Copia’s face blushed a bit at the remark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, si. They were a gift from Papa, heh” he lied, knowing full well he bought them himself online, feeling needlessly self-conscious about his preferred sleepwear. They really were cute, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as Copia settled himself back down on the couch, tugging the throw blanket from the back and tossing it down over his legs. Laying back he paused, looking around seeming confused for a moment. “Ah--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a pillow?” You asked, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh heh, yes…” he mumbled in reply, letting out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise when the pillow you threw at him smacked him in the face. He blinked a few times in surprise, finally relaxing a bit and smiling when he heard you giggling over it. “Grazie, Sorella. Goodnight” he said as he tucked the pillow behind his head, falling backwards and letting out a heavy sigh as his eyes fell shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You readjusted the remaining pillows, sinking further down into the bed as sleep overtook you as well, drifting off into a peaceful slumber as the lingering scent of the Cardinal filled your senses.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight filtered through the tall windows, twinkling across your eyelids and rousing you from your delicious sleep, sooner than you would have liked. With a heavy yawn you trudged yourself up into a sitting position, attempting to rub the sleep from your eyes as you tried to blink your blurry vision back to clarity. With a grunt you pulled your legs from under the heavy blankets, letting them fall over the edge of the bed as you slouched there, letting your head loll to one shoulder with your eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across from the bed sat the Cardinal on the couch, clutching the blankets to himself as he stared slackjawed in your direction. A pink blush crept across his face and ears as he looked away, trying to pretend he didn’t just see your bare breast hanging haphazardly out of the too-big shirt you’d slept in. He couldn’t help himself, peeking back at you with a sideways glance, quickly looking away again as you tilted your head back up and opened your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnn… morning…” you mumbled sleepily, sliding off the edge of the bed until your feet hit the floor. You rubbed your forearm across your eyes, tugging the shirt further out of place much to Copia’s chagrin… or excitement, whichever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M...Morning…” Copia stuttered in reply, clearing his throat a bit as you came to stand across from him on the opposite side of the table between the couches. You were still blissfully unaware of anything being amiss, still groggy and half asleep. Scratching at the back of your head you were only vaguely aware of the Cardinal’s insistence on looking anywhere but in your direction, but your sleepy brain was unable to process it at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hng… I’m gonna… bathroom…” you murmured half-coherently, toeing your way to the bathroom and leaning against the vanity as you flicked on the light. You stared at yourself in the mirror, blinking slowly as your brain tried to catch up. You stared at your bare breast for a moment, distantly grumbling at your disheveled state until - you let out a shriek loud enough for Copia to hear from the other room, finally realizing what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia flinched from the couch at the noise, his eyes darting toward the open bathroom door, half wondering if the noise was because you’ve just seen a spider, though he probably knew better. You slowly appeared in the doorway, your shirt now realigned to it’s proper position and you clutching your arms together in front of you nervously. “I uh--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia stared back at you wide-eyed and sheepish. “Y-yea…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry about that, all of my clothes were burned in the fire and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia waved his hand quickly in your direction, “Si, si, si, ah- not to worry, yes? Niente di grave, heh…” He looked away again, shifting where he sat. He still clutched the blankets tightly around him. He silently cursed himself for being so riled up over a single boob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood at the bathroom door, biting your bottom lip as you observed the Cardinal’s nervous demeanor. Something clicked in your head as you stared down at where his fists crumpled the throw blanket at his crotch and you smirked. You slowly approached the couch, letting your arms fall to your sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Copia?” You whispered, coming to stand behind the couch right behind where he sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia’s breath hitched in his throat at hearing his name come from your mouth, and he stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at you directly. “Y-yes, sorella?” he finally replied with a gulp of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you… like what you saw?” Your voice was a low whisper, dipping into sultry territory as you leaned over the couch slightly to look down over the top of his head. You could see him visibly tense, his white-knuckled grip on the blankets at his groin unrelenting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His throat bobbed with another loud swallow before he answered in a timid whisper,  “...Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hum you slid your hands down over his shoulders, feeling him flinch at the contact. With a curl of your lip you lightly dragged a hand up the side of his neck, coming to cradle his jaw in your palm. You lightly tugged it back, forcing him to look up at you from his seated position on the couch. His wide eyes met yours, and you tilted your head at him as you stroked his jawline with your thumb. His eyes fluttered, falling half-lidded. If you didn’t know any better you could have sworn you heard him purr at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to… see more?” you murmured to him, biting your lip again when he nodded hazily in reply. With an impish grin you slid your hand away from his neck, just barely catching the soft whimper from him at the loss. Slowly you tugged the shirt off and over your head as Copia watched, his jaw going slack as he watched you in an upside-down gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned back over the couch, propping your palms against the ledge of the couch and shoving your chest forward to accentuate it even more. You saw Copia’s tongue dart out to lick his lips before his eyes peeled away from your breasts to lock back onto your face. His eyes were needy and lustful and it sent tingles down your spine. Leaning up a little you placed your palms against either side of his chest, sliding forward until your breasts were practically cradling Copia’s face between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia’s hands finally moved, releasing the blanket to come up and caress either breast in each hand. The discarded blanket now revealing the obvious tent in his pants, you crept your hands lower, dragging them down the front of Copia’s nightshirt, giving an appreciative squeeze to his soft abdomen. Copia whimpered in response, twitching slightly at the treatment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something to revisit later… </span>
  </em>
  <span>you mused to yourself, letting your fingers wander further south to the waistband of his pajama pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia lavished your breasts in kisses and licks, gentle and exploring in nature as if he were still unsure he was allowed to do this. His hands squeezed ever so lightly, thumbs dragging light circles around both nipples as he watched them stiffen in wonder. When your fingertips dipped beneath the edge of his pants his hips jerked, his mouth falling open again with a startled gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” You asked, fingers stilling against his pelvis, buried in the soft curls that lead farther down. You felt him nod fervently against you, sucking a nipple into his mouth and laving his tongue over it hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hum of approval your fingers advanced, sliding through his curls and coming to deftly wrap around his hardened cock. Copia let out a strained whine against your breast, hips jerking slightly against your touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So needy…</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, and you passively wondered when the last time he’d had any fun had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With your other hand you pushed his pants down, freeing his cock to the cool morning air. Your mouth salivated at the sight of it, flushed and purple at the tip. A bead of precum glistened in the light, and you licked your lips with a desire to taste it. Without much time to think about it you felt your waist being grabbed by two lithe arms, dragging the rest of your body up and over the couch. “Wha-?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia tugged you down over him, a sudden ravenous hunger overtaking him as he shifted on the couch, lying down flat with your crotch now hovering over his face. His hands came to slide under the waist of your shorts, grasping two palmfulls of your ass and squeezing. With a groan he pushed the offending material down, slipping it down and off your legs and letting it fall to the floor. He licked his lips like a man starved, hands coming to grasp at your ass again. “Sorella?” He breathed against your cunt, the air sending shivers through you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea?” you replied, nearly breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want this?” he heaved, hands dragging up and down your thighs on either side of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you replied, your voice low and saturated in desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia’s mouth was instantly on you, his eager tongue laving up and down through your folds. With a gasping moan you turned your attention back to his cock, finally grasping it fully in your fist and dragging your tongue over the head, relishing in the taste of his precum on your tongue. Copia’s hips jerked and he moaned against you, the vibrations of his voice sending pleasure straight to your core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took him fully in your mouth, tongue swirling circles around the head and loving every whimper and whine that your movements elicited from the man beneath you. Copia’s lips latched onto your clit, alternating between sucking and relentlessly flicking the tip of his tongue against it. You moaned onto his cock, which in turn made Copia moan against your cunt. It quickly became an endless feedback loop of pleasure, both of you quickly approaching your ends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pumped your fist over whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth, sucking and licking a quick pace as Copia did the same. His tongue sliding in and out of you as he moaned against your slick folds, his hips starting to thrust up against you.  You quickened your pace, paying special attention to the sensitive underside of his cockhead. A keening whine came from beneath you as Copia reached his orgasm, his hips faltering to an erratic pace as he came into your mouth. The sounds he made when he came were beautiful, high pitched and breathy and full of desperation. Your tongue continued to lap him through the aftershocks, only having mercy on the man when his moans of pleasure started to turn into sniveling whines of overstimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Popping off of his cock with a wet noise you leaned up a bit, but were stilled as Copia’s arms came to lock you in place by the hip, his tongue now working against you at a feverish pace. Never one to leave a partner wanting, Copia eagerly sucked and licked at your swollen bud, dedicated to making you cum as you had him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His efforts were quickly rewarded as you shuddered against him, your own moans filling the air now as you rocked your hips against him hard, his tongue never stopping it’s relentless lapping until you eventually had to pry yourself from his grasp as the overstimulation became too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned your body around, coming to saddle up against the couch next to Copia. “Wow” you murmured next to his ear, a hand coming to rest against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea…” he whispered back with a deep exhale, his eyes fluttering shut as he licked your slick from his lips. A soft moan rumbled in his chest as he slid a hand down his abdomen, hissing when his fingers made contact with his half-hard cock. He tucked himself back into his pants, finally opening his eyes again and turning his head to look at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really like eating pussy, huh?” you murmured with a devilish smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Copia sputtered, his face turning beet red as his eyes darted away from yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a giggle you leaned over to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Don’t worry, rat boy. Next time I’ll make sure to ride you so hard you’ll be tasting me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It took everything in you not to bust out in a snorting laugh at the choked noise he made, his hands sliding to cover his crotch with his already rehardening dick.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>